Flesh and Blood
by SlayerRyoko
Summary: **Chapter 7 Up** WARNING someone dies in this chapter. Wanna know who? Well, you'll just hvae to read and find out. ^-^
1. Chapter One: Korin

Title: Flesh and Blood 

Paring: Sara/Ian/Korin 

Rating: PG-13 to R 

Summery: Irons has two things he is hiding. Both things changed the Witchblade universe forever. Sara is about to find out just what these two things are and how they fit into her life. R/R please. 

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. 

Feedback: please. 

~~ 

The little girl sat in a dark corner of the library, which was abandoned exempt for her. She was about ten years of age with long crimson red hair and deep blue eyes. She was dressed in black paints and a black tank top. She held her knees to her chest as tears quietly rolled down her face. It wasn't like her to cry. But she couldn't stop her tears this time. 

The door to the library opened with out a sound and a boy about two years older then the girl came in. He had long curly brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail. He was dressed in all black as well. 

He walked over to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. She yelped and jumped up. She sighed when she saw the boy. 

"Ian, it's only you." She said whipping away the tears as she did so. "What do want?" She asked, as polite as could be. 

"I was worried about you." Ian said, blushing a bit. "I mean, after what the master said to you and all...I just wanted to see if you where OK." 

"No Ian, I'm not OK. And I never will be. You know what I will become because of "the master" and that freak Blade thing." 

"You shouldn't speak of the Witchblade so, Korin." Ian said, in a hushed voice. "You know what it can do." 

"Yes I do." Korin said, raising a hand to show Ian a deep gash in her upper arm. Ian flinched as he looked at it. His gaze went to the floor as Korin lowered her arm. "Look, Ian, we both know that the Witchblade hates me for what my..."the master" did. It's not my flat I am what I am." 

"The Blade dose not hate you." Ian told her. 

"Oh really? Well, it sure dose seem like it dose. In my dreams it tells me things...things I don't really want to hear. And I'll because I'm-" 

"Korin!" The two kids jumped as a load voice echoed threw the library. They both faced the doorway and watched as an older man entered the room. They both looked at there feet as he walked towered them. "What are you doing hear, Young Nottingham?" The man asked. 

"Looking for Lady Korin, Master." Ian told him, his eyes still on the floor. 

"Well, you have found her, now get back to your lessons." The man said in a cold, harsh voice. Ian nodded and walked out of the library not darning to stay and try to here what was going on. The man looked down at Korin with a frown. "Where did you go after training, Korin?" 

Korin didn't say anything even through she knew what this would do to the man before her. 

"I asked you a question!" He slapped her hard across the face causing her to stubble backwards a bit. His eyes feel on the gaze in her arm. His face softened ever so slightly as he reached outs and touched the wound lightly. Korin gave a hiss of pain and pulled her arm away for the man's touch. "How did you get that?" 

"The Blade, master." Korin said, afraid that he might hit her again if she did not reply. 

"I thought I told you not to where it again." The man hissed. 

"I didn't. My dreams are becoming more a more real. The Blade struck me in my last dream." Korin tried to hide the pain in her voice but knew the man before her could see right threw her brave face. 

"Then we will have to find a way for you to stop having these dreams." The man said shortly. "Now, Korin, be off with you. Finnish your lessons." Korin nodded and began to walk away. "What did you tell Young Nottingham, Korin?" Korin stopped but did not turn to look at the man. 

"Nothing of importunes, fa--master." Korin said. 

"Dose he know? About the--" 

"Yes sir." Korin nodded. 

"Thank you. Go on, now." 

Korin nodded again and left the room to hurry off to her bedroom where she studied, afraid to do other wise. 

~~ 

New York City, 2002, nine years later. 

Sara Pizzin was on her way home from a long hard day at work. She sped along the highway on her bike as she always did. Her life was moving as normal as could be what with the Witchblade and what not. But there was one thing about that day that was off. Unknown to Sara, Ian Nottingham had been watching her every move. This would be considered normal for Sara, if she hadn't known that someone was watching the one who was watching her. 

As Sara arrived home she felt the Witchblade shiver. She looked down at the swirling red glow and vision upon vision appeared to her. There where so many, in fact, that she could not put together all the things she had seen. She shook it off and walked up to her apartment. 

As soon as Sara had entered her apartment, he was standing there. Sara jumped when she saw him standing by the window. She didn't know why she hadn't been expecting him. 

"Nottingham!" She snapped. "What the heck do you do that for?" Ian didn't answer; he looked at the floor in a stance like he always did. "What is it this time?" Sara asked. 

"Have you seen her yet, Lady Sara?" Ian asked, plainly. 

"Seen who?" Sara asked. 

Ian looked into Sara's eyes for the first time she could remember. She felt a shiver run down her spin. 

"Knight of light, Lady of Darkness, 

Princess of the Blade, 

All rolled in to one. 

Prince of evil who made, 

The dark thing on her wrist." 

Sara looked at Ian in shock as if he had spoken. He only shook his head to indicate that is was not he who had spoken the short poem. He put his finger to his lips to tell her to not speak but to listen. The voice, which Sara found was a both a man and a women's, began once again to speak. 

"By night one way, 

By day another, 

Until these four, 

Know one another. 

Threw out that age, 

Into this, 

One of the four, 

With the true blade, 

One of the four, 

With another." 

"Who is that?" Sara asked after a moment of silence. Ian looked once again at the floor and said in a cold shrill voice: 

"The Lady of Darkness, Sara." Ian's voice was not his own but a mix of a deep manly voice and a soft woman's voice. The voice was the same that had spoken the poem. "She is coming. The Blade of Darkness with it's dark Lady." Ian's eyes rolled over in his head and he began to shack all over. Sara stood and watched in horror as Ian fell to the floor, twitching. 

Sara ran over to the stalkers side out of habit and lifted his head to show his glazed over eyes. He blinked and he was back to normal. The moment he saw Sara, he got to his feet and looked at the floor in shame. 

"What was that?" Sara asked, standing up. She noticed Ian was calm as could be as if nothing had happened. "Who was that?" Sara added. 

"What I am about to tell you is something Master Irons has been keeping a secret for a long time now." Ian said, his voice back to normal. "You must make sure he dose not know that you know." 

"OK." Sara said wondering what on earth Irons could have as a secret. 

"Irons has been keeping something from you. Years and years ago, Irons, like a fool, tried to copy the Witchblade. The Blade became very angry with him and warned him that because of his foolishness there was to be a new Blade created. It was to be called The Blade of Darkness for it was made out of the darkness of one man's heart." Ian stopped here to see if Sara had any questions. Seeing that she said nothing, he went on. 

"Then, when I was two years old, Irons had a daughter." Sara's mouth feel open but she didn't speak. "Irons was very happy. This girl was his changes to gain the power of the Witchblade. He was happy, that is, until the Blade informed him that, because of what he had done, his daughter would be the first wielder of the BlackBlade. His only daughter who he had placed all hopes upon, would now never where the Witchblade. 

'Because of this, he hated his daughter and treated her as if she was just another student in training. As she got older, he became more curl to her. He abused her for little things: Answering a question wrong in class, forgetting to call him "master" instead of "father", even for crying. The girl in now nineteen, Sara. She has received the Blade of Darkness. And now, the Blade you where is trying to warn you about the new wielder. But you have nothing to fear from the girl. She will not use the blade as her Father has taught her. She has sworn to use it for good." 

There was a long silence. Sara was hoping that Ian would tell her more but he said nothing. After a few moments, Ian turned to leave. Sara stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her, surprised by the sudden touch. 

"Will you be all right?" Sara asked. "I mean, you did faint." She saw a small blush come across his face as he looked at the floor once again. 

"I shall be fine. Thank you, Lady Sara." With this, Ian was gone. 

~~ 

Korin Irons sat at the edge of the roof across from Sara's apartment. She watched as Ian had entered and now as he left. She fingered the bracelet on her left wrist. It looked something like Sara's Witchblade but instead of a swirling red inside the gem, this had black and gray. Korin watched as Ian looked around to find her. She smiled as he looked in her detraction. He looked at her, winked, and was off. 

Moments later, Korin felt a warm touch on her shoulder. She didn't even bother to turn around. 

"Evening, Ian." She said, smiling. 

"Lady Korin." Ian said, sitting next to her. "How are you this fin evening?" 

"As fine as I can be, I guess." Korin said. She watched Sara inside her apartment-cooking diner. Ian watched, too. "So she knows now, dose she?" 

"The Witchblade has just told her." Ian informed her. "With any luck, both blades will reunite so you won't have that thing on your wrist." 

"Do speak so about the Black Blade, Ian." Korin said in a mocking voice. She laughed a little and looked up as the sky where only the full moon and a few stars could be seen. "Do ever wonder about fait, Ian?" Korin asked. 

"I believe that fait is something no man can control but dose not necessarily excite." Ian said. "Why do you ask, Korin?" 

  
"I don't believe in fait at all. It wasn't fait that made me where this Blade." She raised her arm and looked into the swirling red and gray mass. "It was fait. Just my father. My father made all this happen. It's all his doing." In a flash, the BlackBlade changed into its sword form that looked like Sara's except the melt was deep red. "My father made all this mess! He is the reason this evil thing came into this world! He deserves death for what he has done!" She stood up, the ends of her feet hanging darnguersly over the edge of the roof. 

"No, Korin!" Ian said, standing up. "I know what you are think! You can not kill Master Irons!" He put a hand on her shoulder. Korin gasped at the sudden touch and the blade returned to the bracelet forum. She looked Ian in the eye. "I can't let you do that." 

They stood there looking at one another. Korin looked at Ian in shock. He didn't normal act this way. But, then again, it had been a while since she had talked to him. He was willing to look her in the eye, something he had not done since they where both kids, to keep her from killing. But why? Why was he so willing to help the man whom had beatin him as a child and had done all kinds of terrible things to him. 

"Why?" Korin heard herself ask. Ian smiled a little half smile. 

"You promised you would use the blade of killing, remember?" Ian said, simply. Korin's eyes widened for a moment before a slight blush came over her face and she looked down at her feet. 

"I won't kill him." Korin said in a whisper. "If only because you don't want me, too." Ian smiled and kissed Korin on the check. She let out a small gasp and looked at Ian who was smiling. 

"What was that for?" She asked, putting her hand where he had kissed her. 

"I'm not sure." Ian told her, blushing. "I guess just because your you." He smiled. Korin blinked and he was gone. She looked around but couldn't see him. Just like Ian to run off. She smiled and blushed a little remembering the feel on his lips on her skin. She even dared to think that there might have been more then friendship in the sweet embarrasses. 

She sat back down, looking into Sara's window. She was the only thing stopping Korin and Ian from begging together. Ian loved Sara, Korin love Ian, Sara...well...Sara didn't love anybody. Korin pulled her legs to her chest. She missed being a child and not having to worry about life and love. She just wanted the comfort she had had in knowing that she could always turn to Ian. That comfort was gone. Ian was always buessy looking after her Father or Sara. That meant that whatever She was feeling. Korin would just have to work it out for herself. She wanted more then anything to be able to turn to Ian! Sara had that comfort and didn't even know it! But that wasn't Korin's problem. That just meant that Sara still did not love Ian! And that meant that Korin still had a changes with him! 

A small vibrating something from inside her pocket woke Korin from her thoughts. She pulled out a cell phone and answered it: "Here." 

"Good, Korin, you're not asleep." Korin flinched as Kenneth Irons' voice filled her ears. 

"Yes, Master." Korin hissed. 

"Are you watching Sara?" 

"Sir, yes Sir." 

"Good. When did Ian leave?" 

"A few minutes ago." 

"Come back to the house as soon as Ian returns. We need to talk." 

"Yes, sir." Korin gulped a little. 

"And Korin?" 

"Sir?" 

"Call me Master, understood?" 

"Yes--Master." There was a lick and Irons was gone. Korin clinched her fists before throwing the cell phone off the roof and down to the city below. 'Call me master' indeed! That was the last thing she needed! The more orders she got from "that man" the more she wanted to brake her promise to Ian and use the blade to kill! She wouldn't kill EVERYONE! Just him! 

Korin looked down into Sara's window and was shocked to see her looking up at her. Korin smiled as her eyes met Sara's. They where finale going to meet. Even if Irons wouldn't like it, Korin was going to go talk to Sara Pizzini! 

~~ 

( OK people, what did you thin? Good, bad, ok? Tell me everything! I'm willing to add more if people like it.) 


	2. Chapter Two: Pain

Authors not: Thanks everyone for the reviews. As asked, I'm adding a new chapter. I'm sorry about all the spelling errors. I'm working on that part. "Spelling should not get in the way of the creative mind." My aunt told me that once. I hope you like this new chapter. Warning! This chapter of "Flesh and Blood" will contain some seance in which people will be abused (stupid Irons). If this is not your cup of tea, I advise you do not read this fic. But, hey, most of you are used to it after seen three or more episodes of "Witchblade. " ;-) Enjoy, as always. 

~~ 

With one jump, Korin was on Sara's fire escape. They looked each other in the eye. Sara took in the look of this new comer. Tall, black leather paints and tank top, long black leather trench coat, and crimson red hair tied into a pony tail. Oh yeah, this was a friend of Nottingham's if she ever saw one. 

Korin bowed lowly and smiled. "Good evening, Lady Sara." She said. "May I please enter your humble home?" She smirked a little at the look of shock on Sara's face. 

"Uh...Yeah...sure." Sara steped aside from the open window, allowing Korin to enter. 

Korin looked around the small apartment. THIS was where the great Sara Pizzini lived? Korin he been expecting something far better. 

"Are you hungry?" Sara asked, motioning towered the bar where a plate of chick lay. Korin tilted her head to one side. 

"No, thank you." 

Sara sat down on the sofa and Korin sat across from her. They sat without talking for a bit, neither one really wanting to say anything. At last, Sara spoke up. 

"Are you a friend of Nottinghams?" She asked. 

"I guess you could say that, yeah." Korin nodded. "I've known him since I was a kid." 

"So...are you...the weirder?" 

"Oh this, you mean?" Korin asked, putting up her left hand and showing Sara the bracelet around it. Sara felt a shiver run down her pine as the Witchblade around her wrist hummed angrily. Korin smiled as she watched the red mist in Sara's blade swirl. "Yeah, I am. Nothing to call home about or what ever." 

"So, your Irons' daughter, right?" Sara saw at once that this was not the right thing to say as Korin stared at her feet and shuffled her feet from side to side. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--" 

"Don't worry about it, Sara." Korin told her. "It's not your fault my father is the way he is. I guess you can not really even call him my father. He doesn't love me, he doesn't call me his "flesh and blood", and he hates me. It's as easy as that." 

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you." Sara told her. 

"Yeah. That's like saying Jew's don't hate Hitler." Korin said, rolling her eyes. "If you knew all the stuff he has done to me and Ian-" 

"What has he done?" Sara asked. Korin looked at the floor again. 

"Nothing." She lied. 

"You know, you're the worst liar I have ever seen." 

"Give her a brake, Pez." Sara turned to see the ghost of her partner, Danny, standing by the window. "Maybe that brings up some bad memories." 

"Hey, I have every right to ask, don't I?" Sara snapped. 

"Hello again, Danny." Korin said. Sara looked at Irons' daughter ion shock. She knew about Danny?! And she could see him? Sara turned to Danny to see what he would say. 

"Hey, there, Kor. How's it been going?" Danny asked. 

"You know, same old same old." Korin shrugged. 

"How do--How can she--WHAT?!" Sara looked from one to the other. Danny laughed. 

"Yeah, Pez she can see me." Danny told her. 

"But how?" Sara asked. 

"You know that Blade you've got around your wrist?" Korin asked. 

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to forget." 

"Well, I have a blade that was made by the same forces...in a since...any way, I can see what you can see. Danny has come to me on more then one occasion with news on the Witchblade and what not. That is how we know one another." 

"So, Danny knew about you before I did?" Sara turned on Danny. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Korin and you where going to meet sooner or later, Pez. I just made sure it was later." Danny shrugged. "It wasn't my fault, you know. Rules and what not." 

"Rules? There are rules about being dead?" Sara asked. 

"Yeah...when it has to do with the Witchblade there are rules." Danny smiled. "Besides, Pez, if I had told you that Irons had a daughter would you really have believed me?" 

"OK, you've got a point there." Sara looked back to Korin. "It's Korin, right?" 

"Yes indeed." Korin nodded. 

"Why are you hear now?" 

Korin thought for a minute. Come to think of it, she really didn't have a good reason to be in Sara's apartment. "Well," She said, "I don't know. I guess because I was really sick of sitting on that roof watching you." 

"I thought that was freaking stalker guys job." Danny said. 

"It is. But Irons had something for Ian to do so I was told to watch after you." Korin smirked. "You never know what kind of evil villain might be trying to kill you, you know." She winked at Sara. 

Sara couldn't help but laugh a little. Korin looked out the window. It had started to rain and thunder. A flash of lightning showed a dark shadowing thing on the roof across the street. Korin sighed and got to her feet. 

"Well, I better get going." She bowed to Sara then to Danny. "I'll let Ian get back to his job." Korin headed for the window, then turned to Sara. "Hey, lets not tell Irons I was hear, OK?" 

"You got it." Sara replied. 

Korin nodded and left threw the window. Another jump, and she was on the roof next to Ian. Nottingham looked at her sternly. Korin sighed, knowing what was going to come next. 

"What where you thinking?" Ian asked. "If Irons finds out you talked to Sara he'll--" 

"He won't find out if no tells him!" Korin snapped. "Look, everything will be fine. We where going to meet sooner or later, weren't we." 

"Yes, but still--" 

"But nothing! Look, I'm sick of always taking orders from my father! I can do what ever the heck I feel like! I wanted to meet this amazing Sara you are always sent to look after so I met her! Plain as that!" Korin turned getting ready to leave. "You'll just have to keep your mouth shut about this, OK Ian?" With this, Korin was gone. 

Ian sighed. She was being stubborn, again. She had been the same after grade school. Ian didn't know if it was the Blade she wore or if she was really as crazy as she acted. Some times Ian even wondered if she was thinking of killing herself the thought made him shiver. He wouldn't be able to take it if Korin died. She was his best friend...his only friend. It would be like if Sara died. Korin and Sara where the two people he cared most about in the world. It would be hard to have one of them die. 

Ian shook his head and returned his gaze back to Sara's window, trying to get the idea of Korin leaving him out of his head. 

~~ 

Korin took a deep breath as she got ready to knock on the study door. As she had been told, she was coming to talk to Irons about what ever it is they "need to talk" about. As she had always been told to do, she now took of the Blade (and trust me the blade did not like this at all) and placed on a glass compartment out side the door. Irons did not like to be around that thing...he didn't like to be around Korin either, but that was beside the point. So, whenever he HAD to talk to his only child, he would make her take off the dark thing which him himself put onto the earth. Korin knocked on the door. 

"Enter." Came Irons' cold hard voice. Korin sighed and walked threw the large, un-wellcoming doors. 

Iron's was standing in front of a blazing fire. His back was to Korin when she entered. She couldn't only make out the shadowy outline of her father in the dark room. She looked at the floor and stood in a stance like Ian's. Irons spoke with out turning to her. 

"Good evening, Korin." He said in a voice that made Korin shutter. "I truest you watched over Sara until Ian returned?" 

"Yes, master." Korin choked out. 

"Good, good..." Irons seemed to be trying to lead up to something. Korin wasn't quite sure she knew what. 

"But, you didn't just watch her did you?" Korin tensed up. How could he know? Her eyes darted towered the two windows in the corner. Darn it! He could see everything that was going on! He had watched her and Sara and Danny talking! This was not god. Not good at all. Irons turned to look at Korin. "You talked to Sara after I told you never to go near her. 

A whip that Irons had been hiding shot across Korin's face. Surprise made Korin fall to the floor. She looked up as Irons advanced upon her. She curled up in a ball on the floor to try and shield her face from what ever Irons would do to her. 

"I'll teach you to not do as you are told. He began to whip her over and over again until her back was bloody and her shirt and coat where of no use anymore. The pain was quickly getting to her. With out the Blade, she had become more week and unable to shield herself from the blows. 

Ian...Ian... Korin kept repeating his name in her head as if that would make him suddenly appear to save her from the pain. Ian...Ian...BlackBlade... she heard herself think of the blades name in her mind as well as Ian's. She could still feel the blade as if it where still with her. IAN! IAN! IAN! 

"Ian! Ian! Please, Ian!" Korin heard the words come out of her mouth before she even knew she had spoken him. Irons stopped and looked down at her a hated look in his eyes. 

"Ian can not save you now, Korin." He hissed. "You belong to me and you are to do as I say! I said to stay away from Sara Pizzini and you talked to her! Now you will pay." He began to kick her hard in the side. He heard her rips break and her leg as well. 

"Ian.... Ian..." She kept whispering his name. "Save me, Ian.... Blade...save me..." 

With one finale whip and kick, Korin was out. It was hard to stay awake threw the pain. Irons looked down at the knockout thing that was Korin with spit. She looked helpless but Irons had no heart to care about the girl at his feet. He walked over to the door and opened it. 

"Roy, get in here!" He called into the hallway. A moment later one of his servants entered the room. 

"Yes, mister Irons?" Roy said. He gasped as he saw the women on the floor. "What happened?" 

"Never you mind. Please take Miss Korin to her room and then return to your duties." Irons said, returning to his place in front of the fire. 

"Sir, shouldn't we get a doctor for her?" Roy asked. 

"I will take care of it. Do as you are told." 

"Yes, sir." Roy bent down and picked up the beaten Korin and carried her out o f the room. 

Irons gazed into the fire until the door was shut. Then he went to the two windows in the corner of the room. He could see Sara, no sleeping peacefully in her bed, and Ian, watching her from the fire escape. At least one of his servants did has he was told. Irons walked to the phone and dialed a number. 

~~ 

Ian was sitting looking into Sara's quiet apartment, when his cell phone rang. 

"Here." He said, plainly. 

"Ian?" Came Irons calm voice. 

"Yes, sir?" 

"Please return to the mansion right away." 

"Yes, master Irons." Ian said, a little confused. 

"Thank you." There was a click and Irons was gone. Ian got up from his post and began to head for home. 

~~ 

Ian entered Irons' library wondering what on earth could make Irons call him from watching the wielder. He found Irons sitting at his desk. Ian's eyes went to the floor. 

"Ian, Korin did not seem well earlier today," Irons said, "perhaps you had better check up on her." 

"Right away, master." Ian nodded and turned to leave when Irons called him back. 

"You might want to give her this." Irons said. Ian turned to see Irons holding up the Black Blade. "It seems she did not wish to where it." Ian nodded, took the Blade, and left. As soon as the door to Irons library was closed, he brook into a run. What Irons meant by that conversation was, 'I had to "teach" Korin a "lesson" now she is half-dead. Go make sure I haven't killed her.' 

~~ 

Ian reached a large door and opened it to show a flight of stares leading up to both the attic and Korin's room. He walked up the steep steps and knocked on the door he found at the top. No one answered so he steped inside. 

The room was large but looked empty. Korin had very few personally things. There was a book case that was full of books, most of which Irons would not have approved of, a radio and a stack of punk rock CD's, a small coffee table and two cushions around it to make it look like a Japanese dinning room, and a matters on the floor with long purple curtness covering it. The one window was closed but the wind still came threw the many cracks in it. 

Ian walked over to the bed and pulled back the curtness and what he found there made him want to die. There was his best friend, his only friend in the howl world, lying with deep cuts and bruises. She looked dead at first, and until Ian saw her light breathing he truly believed her dead. 

The first thing he did was placing the blade on her left wrist. The effect was emitted. Though her wounds still remained, she began to wake up. She turned and looked at Ian. 

"Ian..." She breathed. "What are you..." 

"Hush now." Ian said, placing a finger to her lips. "I'm going to go get you something that will make you feel better. I'll be right back, OK?" Korin nodded. Ian got up and left. 

~~ 

An hour later, Ian had fully covered her wounds. He now sat with Korin's head placed in his lap. He was feeding her chicken soup like he always did when something like happened. A "Puddle of Mud" CD was playing. It was Korin's favorite. 

"Thank you, Ian." Korin said, starting to drift off into sleep. 

"Don't mention it, Korin." He bent down and kissed her forehead. 

~~ 

(Authors note: So? How did you like this chapter? Good, bad, stupid, what? Let me know if it is wreath adding onto or not. Thanks to everyone who read this and I hope you liked it.) 

  



	3. Chapter Three: Nickelckback and kisses

Authors note: Hey everyone! Once again thanks for all the reviews. I don't think you know how much it means to me. I'm glade to hear that my spelling is getting better (I owe it all to you, spell check! ^.~) and happy to have people who want me to add more. So, here I am, giving the people what they want...an all new Chapter of Flesh and Blood. So everyone knows, there really is a plot at work here, even if you can't see it at this point. But, right now, I've kind of gotten to a dead end with the parings. I wish to know whom you guys and girls want to end up together. So fare, our chooses are: Ian/Sara, Ian/Korin, Korin/Sara (which I personally don't like the idea of), Sara/Irons (I hope no one likes that one 'cause EW!), and Ian with no one, Sara with no one, and Korin with no one. Tell me what you think, because I am always open t knew ideas. Anyway, enjoy as always! 

Thanks much! 

-The one and only SlayerRyoko! 

(P.S. I'm using the song "Cowboy Hat" by Nickelback. I don't own the song so, don't sue me or anything. But, I really wanted to use it because it is like, the best song ever!! Thank you) 

~~ 

When Korin woke up early the next morning, the first thing she noticed was that the room was amazingly warm. The wind was not coming into threw the window and she was covered from head to toe with warm covers. She yawned and sat up. The sun was shinning threw the closed and fixed window. Ian must have fixed it why I was asleep. Korin thought. He is so sweet. I can't believe he would go out of his way to fix that stupid old window. She got of bed and headed towered a pile of cloths that was stuffed in the far corner of the room. She pulled out a black tank top and a pair of black paints. She frowned at she looked over at her shredded coat Ian had tossed across the table. 

Pulled out a Nickel back CD and placed it inside the CD player. She got dressed and smiled as her favorite song came on. 

Yes he wore a cowboy hat  
Each bone broken in his back  
All the money and all the gold  
Couldn't buy my love at 8 years old  
Now I'm in love with a girl that's wrong for me  
Ask her, she will disagree  
Her father was a small time man  
With small time dreams and small time hands  
But

She began to sing along with the music as she pulled her shirt over head. She turned up the music tell the howl room was filled with the music. 

But I was there when there was nobody home  
Please believe me when I say I dunno  
Gone for good in fact but what does it mean  
Within a year they always sold and bought  
  
She looked out the window and opened it to let the sunshine in. She sat up on the window seal and looked over her room. 

Easy enough to just look at her  
Whole world on a silver platter  
Was that that bad for me  
If I was there the scotch is free  
Won round one but its not over  
He don't care cause he don't know her  
True love is not the same  
If I could lend a hand in shame  
  
But I was there when there was nobody home  
Please believe me when I say I dunno  
Gone for good infect but what does it mean  
Within a year they always sold and bought  
  
If I was big  
So much easier to see  
Don't hide from me  
That which I've already seen  
You lie to me  
More than occasionally  
Don't lie to me  
You lied to me  
  
She jumped off the window and lay down on her bed as she sang along and started up at the sealing. The music was playing so load, she didn't here the door open and someone walk in. 

I'm as high as I'll ever be  
I don't mind, Stay and see  
They've all gone, Why don't we  
Holding hands, you and me  
But I'm as high as I'll ever be  
But later on, lies to see  
My past is gone, only from me  
I'm alive  
  
But I was there when there was nobody home  
Please believe me when I say I dunno  
Gone for good infect but what does it mean  
Within a year they always sold and bought  
  
Ian smiled as he watched the girl he had grown up with sing her sadness away. He saw her close her eyes as if in deep thought of what the song meant. He walked over to the CD player and waited for the song to end. 

Remember when it was me  
Driving come down just for me  
and then we'll try as we've been  
  
Korin smiled as the music faded away. Then, she heard it stop before the ending music had come to an end. Her Blade hummed happily as Korin jumped up and looked at Ian. He smiled at her. Korin saw that he held a try with pancakes and juices and fruit. Her mouth hung open as he walked over to her. 

"Good morning, sunshine." He said, kissing her on the forehead. "Sleep well?" He asked, placing the try on the coffee table. He turned back to Korin and smiled at her. "Lie down, you get to eat in bed, today." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders and lightly forcing her to lie down on the matters. He put the tray in front of her and stood back. "Eat up, you've got to get your stretch back." He winked at her. 

"Ian, why are you doing this?" Korin asked. 

"Doing what?" Ian asked, sitting next to the bed. 

"All this! Staying with me last night, fixing the window, and now the food. What is it all for?" 

Ian smiled, bent down and brushed his lips lightly a crossed hers. Korin's eyes widened as the kiss went on. 

It felt like it was going on for hours when really it was only a few moments. Ian smiled down at her. 

"You're my best friend, Korin." Ian told her. "I would do anything for you." 

"Anything?" Korin asked. 

"Yes. Anything." Ian smiled even more as he handed Korin the glass of juice. "Drink. It'll make you feel better...I promise." 

~~ 

Korin sat in a small coffee shop in down town New York City. The morning had gone wonderfully with Ian. He had feed her (something she had asked him to do because he had said he would do "anything" for her) and then he brought out the BIG surprise, two news CD's: Nickelback's "Silver Side Up", and the "10 Things I Hate About You" soundtrack. She had thanked Ian so much she had lost count of how many she had said it. Before long, however, Ian had to go off and help Irons. So she had come to get coffee and to Finnish up her "Halie the Vampire Hunter" book. 

When the little bell over the entrance door rang, Korin felt no need to look up from her book Right now more then ever! Halie was about to kick some Vampire butt!). She didn't look up at all until someone taped her on the shoulder. She turned and smiled at Sara Pizzini who stood behind her hold a coffee cup in her hand. 

"Pizzini." Korin said, plainly. 

"Hey, Korin." Sara said. "Mind if I join you?" 

"No, not at all." Korin placed the bookmark back into the book and stuffed it into her bag. Sara sat across from her, sipping her coffee. "You're a coffee person, too, I see." Korin commented. 

"Yeah." Sara laughed. "I'll do anything for a pick-me-up these days. What with Jake, and the Witchblade and Irons." 

Korin laughed, too. "Yeah, same here. Being a millionaires daughter isn't all it's made out to be." 

"I bet not." Sara laughed. Korin smiled and flinched as she felt her side. Her ribs where still broken. 

OK, I get it. Korin thought. Your made at me because I took you off before, aren't you? The Blade hummed softly. OK, if I swear I won't take you off again, will you hurry up and fix my ribs? The Blade only hummed. You're evil, you know that right? Another hum. 

"So, sleep well?" Sara asked. 

"Very well." Korin said, smiling as she sipped her coffee. 

Sara raised an eyebrow. "OK, what happened?" 

"Who said something happened?" Korin smirked. 

"When ever a girl smiles when someone asks her how she slept, it means something happened, now spill!" 

"Nothing happened per-say!" Korin said. "I mean...nothing like what you are thinking of, anyway." 

"It was something with Ian, wasn't it?" Sara said, smiling. Korin jumped. 

"What? No! Why do you say that?" Korin looked at her feet. 

"Oh, some on! I can tell you like him! Look, I say his name and you start blushing!" 

"I am not blushing!" Korin snapped even thorough she could feel her face turning pink. "Ian just talked to me is all that happened!" 

"What did you talk about?" 

"Stuff. Music and stuff like that, if must know! Happy now?" 

"Did he kiss you?" 

"WHAT?!" Korin looked in amazement at Sara. "Why on earth do you think that?" 

"It was a question, Korin." Sara smiled. "I mean, when girls smile when they drink coffee, to almost always means they got kissed by a guy they like." 

"Who says I like Ian?" Korin asked. 

"Oh, come on! I can see it in your face! You've fallen head over heels for tall dark and stalker, haven't you! Come to think of it, you two would be kind of cute with one another." 

"Sara, I'll give you five seconds to shut up or I'm going to tell Irons that you lost the Witchblade!" Korin smirked. 

"Oh! You wouldn't do that, would you! I'm sooo afraid of Irons." Sara laughed. "So did he kiss you?" 

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell." Korin said, smiling. 

"AH!!! I knew it!! I knew it!!" Sara smiled. Korin laughed, too, until her eyes feel on a poster hanging on the wall. 

"Oh my word, oh my word!" Korin jumped up and gaped at the poster. "This is so cool!" 

"What is?" Sara asked, turning to see what Korin was looking at. 

"Nickelback is coming on Saturday! I love those guys! Must see them!" Korin smiled at the thought of herself in the front row and Nickelback playing all there wonderful songs. "I must get tickets!" 

"You know these guys?" Sara asked. 

"Know them?! Know them?! I swear by them! These guys are like, the best band since U2! I have to have tickets or I'll die!" 

"Well, here, have these." Sara showed Korin three tickets with Nickelback logos on it. Korin's mouth hung open. 

"Where did you get those?" She asked, taking them and looking them over to make sure they where real. 

"I won them on some radio thing a week ago." Sara shrugged. "I had no idea who they where. You can come with if you like." She handed Korin two of the tickets. "You can even bring you guy, Ian." She winked. 

"You're really giving these to me? This isn't some weird dream or anything?" Korin asked. 

"Nope. I'm pretty sure it's real." Sara. laughed. 

"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She hugged Sara until she couldn't breath. "I will so make this up to you! I'll buy you coffee for a year if that is what it takes." 

"I'll take you letting go of me." Sara said, out of breath. 

"That'll work." Korin said and let go of her. "You are so cool, Sara! I've got to go or Irons is going to have a fit. See ya!" 

"See ya." 

~~ 

A shadowy figure watched as Korin left the coffee shop and as she happily got into her sports car (Authors note: hey, looks like being Irons' daughter DOSE have it's good parts!) and as she drove off. Is had watched the howl thing inside the shop and now began to fallow the car Korin was driving. 

~~ 

Authors note: So? What do you think? Good, bad, stupid, what? Tell me if I should keep it up of not. I hope you enjoyed it! By the way, the howl Nickelback thing is just my little obsession thing going on. *Wink, wink. 


	4. Chapter Four: Out with the old in with t...

Authors note: OK, people! It's time for another chapter of ye old Flesh and Blood! Sorry it took me so bloody long. I was at camp for a full five weeks so, you know, I kind of couldn't add to the story. Sadly, I've missed the first few new episodes of the new season so I've made up my mind to bass this fic on the first season only. (Sorry to everyone who missed the first one and doesn't know what the heck is going on.) Anyway, I've been thinking about the question I asked all of you wonderful readers out there and I figured something out! It matters very little who get paired with who at this point since I plane on giving you all a bit of a shock this chapter. So, anyway, there is going to be very little time to talk about whom loves whom. However, as most of you have noted, I am leaning towered the Ian/Korin pairing. HOWEVER, you, the wonderful people that you are, do not know how I plane on making Ian reacted to Korin's love. So anyway, getting back on topic, there is going to be a little change in the plot then I thought at first. You'll all just have to wait and find out. hehehehe. I'm evil, this I know. Anyway, as always, I trust you will enjoy this chapter of Flesh and Blood and don't be surprised if a few people end up dying. Opps, giving to much away. Lol. Enjoy. Also, I'm using Puddle of Mud's "Blurry" today. I don't own it, please do not use. Thanks.  
  
~~  
  
Korin ran up the steps towards Ian's room. She held the tickets in her hand as if her life rested in them. She reached Ian's door and knocked.  
  
"Ian!" She called. "Come on, man, open up!" She banged on the door with a fist not wanting to wait. "I'll bust down the door, Ian, you know I will!" No answer. "Fine! I warned you! You'd better be dressed in there!" With this, she bent down and pulled out a hair pine and unlocked the door. She opened it and walked into the dark, windowless room. She looked around and flipped on the light switch. She shut the door and looked around.  
  
The room was quite and Korin smirked as she heard soft breathing coming from the couch that's back faced her. She smiled as she came around the couch and found a mass of covers with black boot sticking out.  
  
"Ian." She said, removing the covers. Before she knew it, she found a man jumping on her and with one POW of a large baseball bat he had been hiding under the covers, he knocked out Korin. The man walked around her before pulling out a call phone.  
  
"Hey, it's me." He said into the phone. "I got her...no I didn't have any trouble at all...you've got it...right away sir...no, I didn't kill her...no, Ian doesn't know a thing...no, no one saw me come in...Got it...right away...thank you sir." He hung up and looked down and Korin he kicked her a little and smirked. "We are going to have some fun with you, little miss." With this, he picked her up and left the room.  
  
~~  
  
When Korin woke up, she found herself strapped to a large stone table. She was bound hand and foot to the table. She fought trying hard to get threw the ropes. She looked down at her blade hand and was amazed to see that the blade was still there. She smiled as she tried to bring forth the blade. It didn't take long before it came out but the second it was in it's sword form, it went back to the bracelet. Korin looked in shock. Why wasn't it working? It had always worked before, why should now be any different. She looked around, trying to find any sing of where she was.  
  
The room was dark and had only one light, which was shinning over her head. She could make out a lot of tables but could not see what was on them. She could also see the dim out line of a door. She would here people talking out side in what she could only assume was a hallway. She couldn't tell by the voices who they where but one sounded familiar.  
  
She struggled hard agents the ropes and tried again to bring out the blade. No luck.  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open and in stepped three men in lab coats. One was tall with spiky black hair and green eyes. Another, was a short, balding, fat man with no knack to speak of with white hair, or what was left of the hair anyway. The last was short with blond hair and blue eyes. She knew this one. He was Dr. K. L. Misha. She had seen him on TV once upon a time. He was trying to make a superhuman, which didn't quite work. Anyway, he had his job taking away after that.  
  
She glared at them, hate in her eyes. What did these people want with her? What where they planing on doing to her? Dr. Misha flipped on a row of bright lights that surrounded the table. Korin closed her eyes trying to shield them.  
  
"What do you want?" Korin asked.  
  
She could tell that the doctors where doing something, she could here them walking around. "Don't worry, Miss Irons. It will only hurt for a little bit." She couldn't tell who had spoken these words but the voice was cold and uncaring.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Korin asked.  
  
"What we want, Miss Irons, is your free will. After we take that, you can leave." Korin opened her eyes with a snap and looked at the man standing over her. It was the tall one.  
  
"I will not let you take away my free will! Besides, that can't be done." Korin said, trying to hide the fear in her voice. "No one can take something like that away." The man laughed.  
  
"Oh, Miss Irons, I think you'll find that one can do anything one sets ones mind to. For what I, Dr. Anderson and Dr. Misha have found is that one can take away anything from the brain to the very will of another person, as you will soon learn."  
  
"Who hired you!" Korin yelled, trying to scare them if it was at all possible.  
  
"I think you thought long and hard you could figure that out. Who would want you to be totally willing to do whatever they said? Who would want you to be nothing but a puppet to them? Who could want that to happen to you?"  
  
Korin felt her mind race. Only one answer came into her mind. "Father..." She whispered.  
  
"Very good, Miss Irons." Came a new voice, which Korin thought had to be Dr. Anderson. "Yes, your father is paying us to do this. A very large sum of money, at that, right Dr. Moore?" There was a hollow laugh.  
  
"Right you are, Randy, right you are." Moore laughed.  
  
"Will you two stop talking, and help me with this?" Misha snapped. "Come on, Irons wants us to get this over with soon so he can have his new little gal toy."  
  
"Gees, Misha, you sure are a spoil sport." Moore sighed. "All work and no play-"  
  
"Gets us the money faster!" Misha snapped.  
  
"Well then, hi ho, hi ho, it's off to work we go." Anderson said. "Let's get that stuff ready so I can get that car I've been wanting."  
  
Korin could here them working and let out a small sigh. How was she going to get out of this one? The blade wasn't working, and there was no way to get out of the ropes. She had only one hope. Ian. Korin thought. Ian, if you can here me, come and save me. I need you, Ian. Help me.  
  
~~  
  
Ian looked down at Sara Pizzini's window sadly. Rain feel upon his head. He let a little sigh. He was worried about Korin. He hadn't seen her since she went out to get coffee. Irons had said that her sent on an assignment and that she would be back shortly but still. It had been almost ten hours now. What could she be doing that was taking this long?  
  
As he sat there thinking about this, He suddenly found that Sara was at him threw her window. She motioned for him to come in as she opened the window to allow him to enter. A moment later, he was in the house.  
  
"Hey there, Nottingham." Sara said, smiling. "Having a nice day?" Ian stood in his normal stance, looking at his feet.  
  
"It is not day now, is it not?" He asked.  
  
"Whatever. You looked bored up there." Sara smiled.  
  
"I was only thinking, Lady Sara."  
  
"About a pretty girl by the name of Korin Irons, am I right?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
Ian was a little bit taken aback. "Yes...but how could you have known?" He glanced at the Witchblade for a moment.  
  
"She likes you, you know?" Sara said, flopping down on the sofa. "I mean like' head over heels' likes you." She smirked even more. "Really, Nottingham, your masters only girl? Bad boy." She winked.  
  
Ian blushed. "It's not like that at all. Lady Sara." He said. "She is my best friend. I care about her as if she where my own sister."  
  
"She doesn't want to be your sister, Ian, she wants to be your girlfriend." Sara suddenly remembered the tickets she had given Korin. "So, just think of the Nickelback concert as your first date." She winked again and then saw the look of confusion on Ian's face. "Korin did tell you about the tickets I gave her right? I mean, she said that was the first thing she was going to do when she got back to the house."  
  
"I haven't seen her since this morning at about six." Ian told her. "I don't know where she is." Sara looked worried. "Did you ask Irons?"  
  
"He said he sent her to do something." Ian said. "He didn't say what."  
  
"That doesn't sound good."  
  
"I know." Ian sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine."  
  
"Yeah...I need to get back to Irons. Fare well, Lady Sara." With this Ian was gone. Sara sank into her sofa and thought. Where could that girl be?  
  
~~  
  
Dr. Anderson came and stood by Korin's table. In his hand, he held something Korin could not make out. All at once, Korin felt a something being plunged into her vanes. She screamed as something began to enter her blood. It happened all at once. Her eyes glazed over in a misty whit haze. The room was spinning. She saw, one by one, every memory, good or bad, flashing before her eyes. And one by one, they faded away forever. Fully leaving her mind. She saw herself as a girl, playing in the field. She saw herself feeding her fishes she had once kept in the pond. She saw herself ridding her old pony. She saw her father beating her at the age of six. She saw the Blade of Darkness on her wrist for the very first time. She saw things towered her teen years. Then came things that had only just happened. Her first talk with Sara. Her father, knocking her out. And then...Ian kissing her and giving her, her very first kiss. That one good thing was fading away. The one thing she had wanted for so long! She was losing it! She wouldn't let that one be lost! She screamed and there was the sound of metal on metal. The misty haze was gone. And one by one, every memory, good or bad, came back. She blanked out.  
  
"What happened?!" Misha snapped. "Why didn't it work? And how come the blade almost worked?"  
  
"I've no idea, I'm sure." Anderson said, reading over a list on a clip- bored. "We did everything right. I'm sure we did. It was working a moment ago, see?" He pointed to a computer screen. "The data shows it almost worked. But she somewhere, it stopped working and failed."  
  
"Irons is NOT going to be happy!" Misha snapped. "We told him it would work!"  
  
"And it will!" Moore said. "I think that the Blade Irons warned us about didn't want one of the memories lost. We need to find that memory and find out how to get ride of it. So, when in her memory did it stop?" Moore said, starting to type on a key-bored.  
  
~~  
  
"You said it would be done two days ago!" Irons snapped as he, Dr. Misha, Dr. Moore, and Dr. Anderson walked down the hall. Moore and Anderson where cowering behind Misha to whom Irons was now speaking. "I had your word, dr. I thought you would keep it."  
  
"I'm very sorry it took so long, sir, we had a slight problem with her memory." Misha said, glaring and the other two. "It seems that Blade you warned us about didn't want her to lose one of the more important memories."  
  
"Well, did you fix it?" Irons snapped.  
  
"We tried. It seems that nothing can remove it. We've tried everything we can think of but-"  
  
"But what? I told you to do whatever it took to get all her memories out of her." Irons looked at Moore and Anderson before turning back to Misha. "This is something I was told you could do. I was told you where the best of the best and this is what I get?"  
  
"Sir, the only thing we haven't tried was keeping that memory in there and getting rid of the rest." Misha said, in a mater-of-fact tone.  
  
"And how would that work?" Irons asked, in a much calmer tone.  
  
"It would be covered in the new memories we are giving her and so it would not even give her but a small memory of her other life. It would do no harm and she would still do everything you wished of her." Misha smiled. Irons looked thoughtful. Then he smiled an evil smile.  
  
"You're a good man, Misha. I can see where you are coming from. Yes, lets keep that memory in her and take out the rest." Irons smiled even more.  
  
"That's what I hoped you'd say, sir." Misha said. "We have it all ready. Would y like to watch as we pre-form this upon her?"  
  
"Yes, Misha, I think I would." Irons smile never left him.  
  
~~  
  
As Irons watched from behind a tented window, the doctors began to work. It took about an hour for the "work" to be done and when it was, they still waited a hull half-hour before letting Irons enter. He looked over his daughter who looked fail in the light. He smirked. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. (The ropes had been let lose.) She looked around her and then spotted her father.  
  
"Master?" Korin said with a small bow. "I don't understand. How did I get here? And who are these men?" She waved her hand and to show she meant the three doctors.  
  
Irons smiled. "Ha, Korin, it's god to see you awake. You've been out for three days now after your fall. I've been very worried about you. But thanks to the Doctors here, you've recovered nicely." He walked closer to Korin and looked her over. His eyes feel on the Blade. "Tell me, can you still use the Blade?" He asked.  
  
Korin nodded. "I think so." She lifted her hand and looked at the blade. A moment later, it was in its sword form. "Yup." She said, smiling and putting it back to normal.  
  
"Good, very good." Irons almost laughed out load. It had all worked s well! One day she had been full of spit and hate, and now she was nothing but a puppet. A play thing her could use for his own will as he had always dreamed. Now there was only one thing. That memory, how was it going to change her? If at all, that is. "Now, I'm sure you are ready to go home and see Ian, are you not" He looked at his daughter in the eye for the first time in heaven knows how long.  
  
Korin nodded. "I would like to see Ian. I wouldn't want him t worry about me anymore then he should." She felt her face flush red at the thought of Ian. It was odd. Had she always felt that way about him? What about that time when he had-her face flushed even more. She could remember, if she tried, the feel of his lips on hers. His sweet smile, as he talked to her about heaven knows what. She looked down at the floor not wanting the doctors or her father to see how red her face now was.  
  
"Shall we then?" Irons stuck out his hand to help her off the table. He gave the doctors an I'll-pay-you-later look and walked Korin out of the room and down the hall. This was the start of something great. Irons could feel it.  
  
~~  
  
Ian sighed sadly. It had been three days since he had heard anything about Korin and he had become very worried. Sara tried to tell him that whatever Irons was having her do must be taking a long time. He sighed again as he looked up at the stare way that led to Korin's room. He looked up and longed to see Korin's happy face. He could almost here the music playing...there WAS music play! Ian felt himself running up the steep steps. He could here the Puddle of Mud song playing.  
  
Everything's so blurry  
  
And everyone's so fake  
  
And everybody's empty  
  
And everything is  
  
So messed up  
  
Pre-occupied without you  
  
Korin smiled to herself as she played her CD. She didn't know why she had so many of them. She couldn't remember buying them at all. Though...something in the very back of her brain told her that she loved this kind of stuff and that she would do anything to see some band called Nickelback. At any rate, she was bored as heck picking up her mess of a room so she had turned it on. She had had no idea that it was going to bring in her lover boy.  
  
I cannot live at all  
  
my whole world  
  
Surrounds you  
  
I stumble then I crawl  
  
Ian opened the door, making sure not to make a sound. He could see his wonderful Korin going threw her cloths. My Korin? Where did that come from? He thought as he watched her. Slowly he crept up behind her without make a sound, not even breathing.  
  
You could be my someone  
  
You could be my scene  
  
You know that  
  
I'll protect you  
  
From all of the obscene  
  
I wonder what you're doing  
  
Imagine where you are  
  
There's oceans in between us  
  
But that's not very far  
  
He covered her eyes and whispered in her ear. "Guess who?" She gasped and removed his hands to look at him. She smiled and blushed. It was odd. She had never felt this way about anyone in her life. At least not to what she could remember.  
  
"Hey, Ian." Korin smiled and closed her eyes. "Did you miss me?" Ian laughed and nodded forgetting to be mad at her for not calling or something.  
  
Can you take it all away?  
  
Can you take it all away?  
  
When you shoved it  
  
In my face  
  
this pain you gave to me  
  
Can you take it all away?  
  
Can you take it all away?  
  
When you shoved it  
  
in my face  
  
"I sure did." Ian said, smiling. His face was only a half an inch away from hers. She could feel her face heating. "Boy did I miss you." He whispered. She blushed. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Korin sighed a little. What had she been hoping for anyway? It's not like he felt anything for her.  
  
Everyone is changing  
  
There's no-one left  
  
That's real  
  
To make up  
  
Your own ending  
  
And let me know  
  
Just how you feel  
  
'Cause I am lost  
  
Without you  
  
I cannot live at all  
  
My whole world  
  
Surrounds you  
  
I stumble then I crawl  
  
  
  
"Do you want to go get a drink or something?" Ian asked.  
  
"Oh, I can't." Korin said, sadly. "Father needs me in about ten minutes so I can't go any where." Ian raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Father? Since when do you call him that?" Ian asked.  
  
You could be my someone  
  
You could be my scene  
  
You know that  
  
I will save you  
  
From all of the unclean  
  
I wonder what you're doing  
  
I wonder where you are  
  
"Oh, he told me to call him that from now on." Korin said, nodding. "He said he should start acting more like a father then he has been. Weird, huh?"  
  
"Yeah...really weird." Ian said slowly. "Well, forget Irons. I want to spend time with you." He put his forehead to hers.  
  
"He'd get made." Korin said very slowly. "I'd rather not make him made." Ian felt tears in his own eyes but shook them away. So that was it, then! Irons had been a little to hard with his last "lesson" and now she would do whatever he asked. He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"All right." He said, forcing a smile. "But I want to spend time with you tonight after Sara-watching." He winked at her. "It'll be fun." Korin smiled and nodded.  
  
"I know it will be." She looked at her watch. "I need to go meet Father. I'll see you at watching hour."  
  
"Ok." Ian said as Korin ran down the steps. He thought for a moment before leaving as well.  
  
~~  
  
"Oh good. I'm glad she's back now." Sara said as Ian told her the good news of Korin's safe return. Ian smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"Yes...but she's acting so weird." Ian said, remembering the way she was now calling Irons "father" and the weird way she was talking. "I could just be over reacting. I think she's scared now. I mean, I really think she is hurting or afraid of being hurt. It's like she has never been brave or anything." He looked down at his feet sadly.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine in a few days." Sara said. "Maybe she's just tiered." Ian nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I guess so." Ian looked at the clock. "I need to go." He turned to leave then said over his shoulder. "Thank you, Sara."  
  
"Don't think about it." Sara said, smiling. Ian nodded and left. Sara shook her head and smiled. "What a weird guy...no wonder Korin likes him so.... He is kind of cute...oh no you don't. Bad thoughts Pez, very bad thoughts. Don't start thinking about him that way!" Sara sighed and feel back onto her bed. "I need more sleep then I'm getting."  
  
~~  
  
Korin stood in the library facing Irons who had his back to her so he could face the fire. Korin stood looking at the unmoving forum of her father. She felt weird. Something about the way he stood. Like a deep memory hidden somewhere. Korin shook it off. No need to worry, Irons was just going to talk to her. It wasn't as if she hadn't talked to him like this a lot...then again...something inside her...but no. It was nothing. Nothing at all, she was sure.  
  
Irons turned to look at her and smiled. She was there right on time as he had asked her to be. It had worked! Years of testing and hard work from the doctors had finely gotten him the willing slave he had wanted. And very soon he would do what only Korin and the Blade of Darkness could do, kill Sara Pizzini. It was something that had to be done. But not yet. Not just yet, there where still things that needed to be done.  
  
"Korin," Irons said, smiling. "How willing are you to do something for me?"  
  
"I'm willing to do whatever you want me to." Korin said, smiling proudly. "I can do whatever you wish of me."  
  
"Good. Very good." Irons smiled even more. "I want you to kill someone for me. What do you say to that?"  
  
"Who is it? Tell me how you wish him to die." Korin said.  
  
Irons laughed a little. "I want you to study Sara Pizzin. I want you to know everyone she talks to, everything she dose. Soon, we will strike and get ride of her."  
  
"Sire, why not just do it now?" Korin asked.  
  
""Because, Korin, if we kill her to fast, we will not have the fun of watching her suffer. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. she will die. Now run along to Ian. I want you to hang around with him for at least tonight. Do whatever you wish and don't worry about coming home late." Korin's face lit up.  
  
"Yes, father. I would be more then happy to do this. Thank you." She bowed and smiled happily. "May I please leave now. Or is there more?"  
  
"No, that should be all for now." Said Irons, sitting back in his chair. "Go see Ian and have fun."  
  
"Yes, sir." Korin said and walked away.  
  
  
  
(Ok. So, what did you think? Good, bad, stupid, what? Tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed it. Once again, I'm very sorry it took so long. I'll hopefully add more soon. Thanks for reading as always. See ya next time.) 


	5. Chapter Five: Thing's Are not the same

Authors note: Hello everyone! I'm here once again with another chapter of "Flesh and Blood" my fastest growing Fan Fiction ever! Yay! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you will enjoy this on as well. I hope you can kind of see where I'm going with the plot and if you can't well...I must need to work on it a little more. Anyway, It I'd love to get a few more reviews. So, if you're reading this fic, tell me if you want me to keep going or if it sucks or whatever! I nnnnneeeedddd to know! Once again thank you and enjoy. R/R please.  
  
~~  
  
Ian had noticed Korin acting oddly ever since she got back. Sure, she still had a happy face and still played all her favorite songs. But, there was something wrong with her as well. Like the way she was always so willing to do whatever Irons wanted her to do. And the way she never wanted to go talk to Sara. Or the way that sometimes when they where talking, she got this dazed look in her eyes as if she was thinking or remembering something. Then there where times where He would talk about things they did as kids and she would only smile and get the same look. He was even more worried about her now then he had been when she was away.  
  
The worse thing was the way Irons would almost always call during the times when Ian and Korin where watching Sara. When this would happen, Korin would tell Ian she had to go and that she would be back after she talked to Irons. This was odd because until now, Irons had never wanted to talk to her more then one time a month and even then he didn't like talking to her. Threw and threw, everything was weird. Ian couldn't quite understand any of this. And he didn't think he was going to anytime soon.  
  
So there he sat on the roof across from Sara's apartment, alone again for Irons had called Korin away. He sighed as he thought about the past few weeks. Korin had come back, but it was like she wasn't Korin. Ian shook it off and watched as Sara watched T.V and ate he dinner. He had talked to Sara about the way things where going and Sara had told him she didn't understand either. When Ian had asked her if she wanted to have Korin come talk to her, she had said no, that Korin could talk to her when she felt like it. Ian wasn't sure she ever would.  
  
Ian sighed one again and looked up at the sky. Why did everything have to make so little since? Why couldn't things go back to being the way they where before? The way it was when Korin was so willing to do anything that Irons did not want her to do. He missed that most about her. He had thought a lot about what Sara had said. About how Korin liked him. He didn't know how he felt. How could he? Everything was so weird right now. He had been talking to Sara. SARA! He had never sat down and had a real talk with her. And then there was the howl Korin thing...life was just crazy.  
  
Suddenly, Ian felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. He turned to see Korin standing behind him. She half smiled and sat down next to him. Ian looked at her. She felt like Korin, looked like Korin, and smelled like Korin. But, it wasn't the same. Korin put her head on Ian's shoulder and sighed. Ian raped an arm around her almost without thinking about it. He couldn't help it.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ian asked. Korin didn't answer. "Korin, you need to talk to me. I need to know what's wrong with you so I can try and make it better." He began to stroke Korin's long red hair in a soothing way.  
  
"Ian." Was all Korin could say. Ian saw the same dazed look in her eyes as before. He removed his glove from his head and placed his hand on Korin's four-head. Not to his surprise, it was hot.  
  
"You're sick." Ian said, taking off his coat and pulling it around her. "Come on, where taking you back t the house." He stood up and picked up Korin in his arms. She looked into his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, Ian. Really." Korin said as she shivered. "I'm going to stay here with you."  
  
"Oh no you don't." Ian said. "You are going back to the house. I'll make you soup and get you all better soon." Ian smiled. "It's funny, I didn't know the Blade would let you get sick."  
  
"Yeah, well, what are you going to do." Korin half smiled.  
  
~~  
  
Back in Korin's room, Ian sat reading a book, as Korin lay fast asleep. They had come back and Ian had feed her soup, which she only got half was threw before falling asleep. Ian had chosen not to go back to watch Sara. He felt he needed to take care of Korin. So now he sat, reading a book.  
  
Ian turned a page and heard Korin mumble in her sleep. Ian looked over at her. She was tossing and turning and talking in her sleep. Ian put down the book and sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"No..." Korin said in her sleep. "Stop...don't...I won't let you...Ian..." Ian jumped at the sound of his own name. "Ian...save me, Ian...Won't let you...must fight...Ian...stop them...don't let them hurt me...don't let them...don't let father..." The rest was all mumbled. Ian placed his hand, which was still un-gloved, on her face. She stilled a little and moved into the touch. Ian smiled.  
  
"It'll be all right, Korin," Ian said. "I won't let anyone hurt you. That's a promise." He stroked her cheek with his finger and smiled. "You look so lovely when you sleep." Ian said. He had thought about how lovely she looked sleeping the other day when he had nursed her back to health. He smiled and moved his hand away. Korin shivered and drew herself in a little ball. Ian put his hand on her face again. "It's OK, I'm here, don't worry." He got into the bed and lay his head down on the pillow and smelled her hair. He put his arm around her waist and closed his eyes. "I'll stay with you all night, how would you like that?" His answer was a soft, sweet humming sound that came from the BlakeBlade to show that it like Ian there. So he stayed there all night.  
  
~~  
  
In the morning, Korin woke to kind Ian still fast asleep. She sat up and looked over the sleeping form. He looked so cute when he was asleep. She smiled and shook her head. She got up and began to pick out her cloths. As she slipped on her T-shirt, she tried to recall the odd, yet some how very real, dream she had had that night. Something about a room...and a table...and something about her father and something he wanted...something to do with her...and then the doctors...three of them?...or had it been five?...or two...she couldn't remember. She closed her eyes and tried to remember, but it didn't work. Stupid dream. As she thought more about the dream, she remembered something about Ian...about Ian helping her with something...and then...  
  
"Korin? You awake?" Ian said sitting up. Korin jumped and looked over at the waking Ian. She was glade she was dressed now. Ian smiled at her. "Hey you. Sleep well?" He asked, getting out of the bed.  
  
Korin smiled and nodded. "Yes, thank you...I had a weird dream." She said.  
  
"Yeah, you looked like it. You where tossing and turning. And you where saying something about me saving you. Something about someone trying to hurt you." He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Huh. That's weird, I don't remember any of that stuff." Korin lied. "My dream was about a fluffy bunny." Korin said. It was kind of a half-truth. She had had a dream about a bunny but that had been a few nights ago. Ian raised an eyebrow at her to show he didn't believe her.  
  
"If you say so." Ian said. "Look, is everything OK? You've been acting so weird." Ian walked over to Korin and put a hand on her shoulder. "Is there anything you want to talk to me about? Anything at all?" He looked deep into Korin's bright eyes and she looked back.  
  
She shook her head. "Everything is fine, Ian. Nothing is wrong, but thank you for caring." She smiled. "I've just had a lot on my mind. I'll be OK in a few days, you'll see." She smiled even more. "Trust me."  
  
"I do trust you." Ian told her. "I just want you to know I'm here for you if you need me." He smiled at her.  
  
"I know you are...it just seems like you're more likely to be there for Sara then you are to me." Korin looked at the floor. "It's stupid, I know, but I feel like you care more about Sara then you do for me." Ian lifted her chin with his finger and looked into Korin's eyes.  
  
"I care about you more then you know." He told her. "Yes, I do have to be around Sara a lot, and I care about her, too. But, she can't take your place in my heart. You and her are both very important to me and I don't know what I would do if one of you got hurt or killed. I'm there for you and I'm there for Sara. But I'll never be to busy with Sara to talk t you, understand?" Korin nodded slowly. "Good." Ian smiled and kissed Korin on the four- head. "Now, what do you say we go get some coffee?"  
  
"Mmm. Coffee sounds great." Korin said, smiling.  
  
"I thought you might say that." Ian said. "I'll meet you outside in ten, OK?" Korin nodded.  
  
~~  
  
Ian and Korin entered their favorite coffee shop and Korin went to get them a table while Ian got the drinks. Korin sat there, thinking things over. The dream she had had was still in her mind. She tried once again to put it all into place but she could hardly remember anything at this point. Before Ian had come back, Korin saw Sara Pizzini walk threw the coffee shop doors.  
  
Sara looked right at her and smiled and waved. Korin gasped a little and waved back with a half smile. Sara walked over to the counter and over to Ian. She felt herself bit her lip as she watched the two talking. What was it about this that made her feel so weird? It was like this, or something like this, had happened before. A moment later, Ian was back at the table with two drinks.  
  
Ian smiled at her. "Hey, do you mind if Sara comes and sits with us?" He asked. Korin felt her mind race. Irons hadn't said it wasn't OK to talk to Sara. Come to think of it, he hadn't said much about Sara except that one-day they would get ride of her. Korin smiled at Ian and nodded.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" She said, even though she felt it wasn't a good idea.  
  
"OK. I'll go tell her, be right back." He winked at her making her smile and then walked off. Korin sipped her coffee trying not to think about the promise Irons had given her about once day killing Sara. That was not a good thing to have slip out. Irons would have a fit. Ian and Sara came to the table and sat down.  
  
"Hey, Korin, how's it going?" Sara asked, smiling. Korin gave her a half smile.  
  
"OK, I guess." Korin said. "And you?"  
  
"I'm doing OK. I'll be doing a lot better after I drink my coffee." She said. Korin nodded.  
  
"Coffee dose seem to make the day go by faster." Korin said, amazed at how easy it was to talk to the person you where planing on killing. "I guess anything with caffeine is a good day starter."  
  
"Ain't that the truth." Sara laughed. Korin smiled and looked up at the clock.  
  
"I need to go." She said. "Meeting with Irons. It was nice talking to you, Sara. Ian, I'll see you later?"  
  
"Ya, we're having diner tonight, right?" Ian asked. Korin nodded.  
  
"I'll see you then, if not before." Korin nodded and left the shop. Sara looked over at Ian.  
  
"Well, at least she talked to me." Sara smiled. 


	6. Chapter Six: The battel part one

Authors Note: Hey there, readers! I'm back with another chapter of the ever-growing Fan Fiction "Flesh and Blood". This is my longest going fan fiction so far. I must say, I'm rather happy about that fact that this is my sixth chapter. I hope you enjoy it as always. Any way, I still would love to have more reviews. The more, the better. So, I'll stop talking and let you get to the fic. Enjoy.  
  
~~  
  
Korin walked down the street of New York City. The night sky shown over head and the light of the buildings shown down upon the people. She stuffed her hands into her new leather coats pocket. She had started taking these walks after her talks with her father and before she went to watch Sara. She didn't know why she enjoyed these walks so much. Maybe it was the crisp night air that always came in the fall. But, Korin was almost sure that it was the time by herself. Alone in the big city that new her so well, Korin could think. She was thinking about everything that had been happening the past four weeks that she had been home. Things seemed to be going great. She and Ian where getting along...but still.  
  
At night, when she would sleep, she would have the same dream over and over again until she would awake covered in her own sweat. She would always feel so alone and scared and would almost always start crying. She would wish she could forget all of these dreams but always bits and pieces remained. It would hurt to think about it.  
  
So, at night, she would take these walks to clear her mind. It would work to. She would think about everything and things would seem to fit into place. But, then, every so often she would pass a place that seemed to remind her of something. So many things didn't work. How could she remember things...or think she remembered things...that didn't really happen? It wasn't real! How could it be? Nothing made since anymore. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to find out about these dreams. She wanted to remember all of them. She wanted to have her life back...her life...was this really her life? Did she really want to be under her father's power forever and ever, amen? Did she really want to live to kill Sara? Why should she kill Sara? Pizzini had been nothing but nice to her since they first talked that day in the coffee shop with Ian...or had there been another time when they had talked? Non of it made since. All her life was a dream. A thing slowly fading away from view and into something different. She was changing...or had she changed already? Was she something she had always been...or was she something she didn't want to be?  
  
Korin sighed as she walked. She didn't want to have to think about any of this. She wanted to go back to the way things where...but...something told her things hadn't been the way the used to be since she woke up in that place with the doctors. Something had changed. Korin looked up at the sky then back to the sidewalk. Things where changing and she didn't like it one bit.  
  
With a sigh, Korin looked at her watch. "Oh shoot!" Korin said. "I told Ian I'd be there a half hour ago!" Korin broke into a run for Sara's apartment.  
  
~~  
  
Ian sat on the rooftop across from Sara's apartment. He looked at his watch and sighed. Where could Korin be? She was late! And one thing that Korin never was, was late. He looked over at Sara's window where she stood looking out at him with a cup of coffee in her hands. She smiled and waved to him. He waved back. Sara motioned for him to come in which he did, after making it over her fire escape. He entered and was handed a cup of hot chocolate by Sara.  
  
"Weren't you cold up there?" Sara asked, smiling. Ian smiled back.  
  
"Not really." He said.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Lady Sara?" Ian asked knowing that she could see right threw him.  
  
"You know what I mean!" Sara said. "You've been acting like someone ran over your pet puppy for the past few weeks. I may not know you to well, but I know when you're upset."  
  
Ian sighed. "It's Korin." He told Sara. "She's been acting so weird. It's like she's not telling me something. And she's late tonight. She's never been late for anything since we where three! It's like she can't remember half the things we did when we where young. She's always got this look in her eyes...like...like she can't feel anything. She doesn't laugh anymore. And then there's the dreams."  
  
"Dreams?" Sara asked. Ian nodded.  
  
"I watch her sleep every night threw her bedroom window because I want to keep her safe," He added seeing the look on Sara's face. "And ever night, she has a dream. She tosses and turns for hours on end and when she at last wakes from the dream, she starts to cry. I'm so worried about her. I can't understand why she's changed do very much. I just want her to be the same way she always was." Ian closed his eyes to fight off tears but soon the feel.  
  
"Oh, Ian." Sara said giving him a hug for the first time. Ian didn't even think about it at first and just let her hug him. Then she looked up at him and they looked into each other's eyes. Without even thinking, they kissed. It was a simple friendly kiss. But when the short kiss was over, they both pulled away from one another.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sara." Ian said. "I didn't mean-"  
  
"It's fine, Ian." Sara said. "I kissed you too, remember?" Ian nodded. "It doesn't mean anything...dose it?" Sara asked  
  
"No..." Ian said in a hurry. "But...Thanks. It was a comfort." Ian smiled. "Dose this mean where friends?"  
  
Sara nodded. "I guess it dose." They smiled at one another. "So, do you want something to eat?" Sara asked.  
  
"Sure, thank you, Sara." Ian said following Sara.  
  
~~  
  
Korin stood on the rooftop across from Sara's apartment. Her eyes filled with tears that she couldn't stop from coming. She had seen the love of her life hug and kiss another women. Her heart was breaking. She had known Ian liked Sara but this...seeing this hurt her worse then anything else could. She turned her back to Sara's window and let tears flow down her face. She had to get out of here. She ran towered home as fast as she could.  
  
She ran in the front door and ran headlong into one of the servants named Joel making him fall to the gourd. Without even saving sorry, she ran off down the hall hoping that Joel hadn't seen her tears. She ran up to her room, put on her CD player so everyone wouldn't here her cry and fell on her bed sobbing. Her howl body felt numb with pain. She wanted to drown away her pain. She wanted to die, if that would get ride of it. There was a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Korin?" Came Irons' voice from behind the door. "Are you in there?" Korin didn't answer. "May I come in?" Korin still didn't talk. The last thing she wanted was to have her father see her cry. The door opened and Irons walked over to Korin's bedside. "What's wrong, dear? Why aren't you with Ian?" At the sound of Ian's name, Korin felt her tears start anew. Irons put a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?" He asked.  
  
"Ian.... and Sara...." Korin choked out.  
  
"What about them?" Irons asked.  
  
"When I got to Sara's apartment.... Ian and Sara where.... Where..."  
  
"Where what?" Irons asked.  
  
"They where kissing... I...I saw them." Korin couldn't take it. She rolled into a ball and sobbed loader then ever.  
  
"There, there." Irons said.  
  
"I thought...I thought he liked me." I thought we where more then friends. But...he loves Sara. I could never beat Sara. She has Ian's heart. I could never have it. He could never love me like he loves her. I just didn't see it that way tell now." Korin said threw her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, Korin." Irons said, though, if Korin hadn't been crying, she would have been able to tell that he didn't care at all. In fact, his mind was working fast. He had a plane. "I knew this day would come. Sara is nothing but trouble. But... there is a way to get her out of the way." Irons said, looking over at the Blade in Korin's wrist. "You know what you can do, don't you?" Korin's eyes snapped open. "You can get her out of the way for good, Korin! You'll never have to fight for Ian's love. He'd be all yours, isn't that what you want? You can kill her! You where going to anyway. Kill her, and Ian will be all yours." Korin's eyes turned the same clod, midnight black like the gem on the blade. Korin stood up and whipped away the tears. Irons stood as well and backed away a little.  
  
"Kill Sara?" Korin said in a stone cold voice. "I... could...." Her mind was going a mile a minute. It made since. The Blade on her wrist hummed as if it thought killing the wielder was a good idea. Korin's eyes narrowed. In a flash, the Blade went from Bracelet forum to Sword forum. Irons smiled.  
  
"I tack it you like my little idea," Irons said. Korin didn't answer; she walked over to her window, and was gone. Irons smiled as he walked out of the room and down the stares. Things where working out better then he could have ever planed. Sara was going to die tonight and Irons would once again have the changes to take control of the Witchblade once again. Oh, yes, things where going his way.  
  
~~  
  
Ian and Sara where talking and drinking hot chocolate. They where both unaware of what was about to happen. Sara was telling Ian about this movie she saw the day before with Gabriel and was telling him that he should see it with Korin. That's when they heard it. A soft knocking on the door that at first didn't even sound like knocking. Sara looked at Ian.  
  
"Did you here that?" She asked. Ian nodded and they both stood up and looked at the door. The knocking became loader and the handle on the door started to shack. Sara and Ian both pulled out guns a back away from the door slowly. Then, all at once, the door was knocked down and there stood- "Korin?" Ian and Sara said together as they saw their friend in the doorway. But both of them new something was off about her from the moment they had seen her. Ian looked right into her eyes and gasped as her saw black inside them.  
  
"Sara!" Korin said in a weird voice that made Ian shiver. "SARA!" This time it was a yell. Korin was changed so quickly that no one knew how it had happened, but all at once, Korin was in armor. Not the kind of armor Sara would where when her she was in the Blade forum. No, this one was a deep crimson red. The Black Blade hummed angrily.  
  
"Korin, what are you doing?" Sara asked. "Why are you acting this way?" Korin smiled an evil smile.  
  
"I've come to kill you, Sara Pizzin!" Was Korin's answer. "I've come to kill you."  
  
TBC...  
  
(A/N OK people. What did you think of this chapter? Good, bad, can't stand it, I'm open for ideas about the fic right now. Also, I want reviews ASAP. I NEED reviews! I need to know what people think about it. So please R/R. I'd love you forever. * smiles sweetly at the reader * Thank you before hand. Much love! 


	7. Chapter Seaven: The battel part two and ...

Authors note: Oh my goodness! I can't believe the amount of reviews I've gotten. I love you people so much! I'm glad to here I've got a few readers. I'm happy to bring you another chapter of Flesh and blood, which is not only my longest going fan fiction ever, but also my most popular one. I must say I very much enjoy writing this fic. I'm sorry again for all the misspelled words and things. I've never been a great speller. In fact, I'm sure I'm going to flunk English class this year. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Much love.  
  
Oh, also, anything that is like this is vision from the Witchblade. It could be given to anyone not just Sara and/or Korin.  
  
~~  
  
Ian and Sara looked at Korin in shock and backed away slowly. Ian felt his howl body numb as he looked into Korin's cold eyes that where filled with hate. He looked at Sara who was looking as shocked as he felt. He didn't understand how she could have changed from sweet Korin to killer Korin.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Korin?" Sara asked. "What did I do to make you want to kill me?"  
  
"WHAT YOU DID?!" Korin snapped. "WHAT YOU DID?! I'll tell you what you did! You stole the love of my life! You killed me, Sara. You killed me. And now," Korin pointed her sword to Sara, "I'm going to return the favor." An evil smile crossed her lips.  
  
"Korin, please stop this." Ian said. "You don't want to do this. Sara didn't do anything wrong-"  
  
"Didn't do anything wrong?" Korin laughed. "Ian, can't you see? She stole you away from me."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ian asked.  
  
"I saw you two. I saw you kissing her, Ian. I know how you feel about her! You love her, and from what I've seen she seems to feel the same way." Korin bared her teeth in anger.  
  
"Korin, me and Ian are-" Sara started.  
  
"Don't you start with me, Sara Pizzin!" Korin snapped. "I'm going to do this right NOW!" Korin ran towered Sara and raised her blade hand to strike her only to be blocked by the Witchblade. Korin smiled. "Your little bald isn't going to stand up to mine." She purred. In one swift movement, Korin ducked down and swung her leg making Sara trip and fall to the ground. Korin stood and raised her blade to come down and once again a sword stopped her. But this time it wasn't the Witchblade, but a long battle sword that Ian now held in his hands. Korin looked up at him in shock. "Ian? What are you-"  
  
"I can't let you do this, Korin." Ian said in a stern voice. "I know you don't really want to kill Sara."  
  
"How could you know what I want?" Korin snapped. "I should have known you'd take her side. You would never chose me over Sara Pizzin!" Ian shook his head.  
  
"Korin, if you'd only here me out-"  
  
"I don't want to here you!" Korin almost yelled. She swung and hit Ian in the face. He fell to the ground. Korin was about to walk over to him when she was knocked to the floor by Sara kicking her. Korin growled as Sara stood and let the sword part of her blade show. "You'll pay for that, Sara." Korin growled.  
  
"We'll just have to see about that." Sara said. "I don't want to hurt you but if I have to, I will." Korin growled and started to stand up. All at once, Korin screamed and feel back to the floor in pain. Sara and Ian, who was now standing by Sara, looked down in shock for a few moments before they both saw it...  
  
Sara and Ian stood in a dark room where they could see a large table with non-other then Korin lying atop it. Ian and Sara looked on as three men walked into the room. One of them was talking to Korin. At first they could here what they where saying, and the they heard... "We'll take away your free will". Then thing sped up. They saw as Korin was forced to go threw pain and then how the Doctors had at last found a way to take away Korin's free will. They also heard the doctors talking about how by taking away some of Korin's memory; they had made her Irons' willing slave. And then they heard the one thing they really needed to here. But the thing about it was, non-of the doctors said it. It was as though Ian and Sara could read the doctors minds. "As long as Ian doesn't kiss her and bring back memories, all should go well." Then they heard a woman's voice. The Witchblade was talking to them. "Ian Nottingham, you know what you must do. Bring the dark wielder out of her dark world. Then, she must kill the evil Irons. If she does not do this, then nothing will be right again. Hurry Ian, you must hurry and save her before it's too late."  
  
Sara and Ian jerked back to the real world to find Korin getting up and taking deep, harsh breaths. Ian and Sara looked at one another and Ian mouthed to Sara, "We have to get to Irons' mansion." Sara nodded and turned to face Korin as Ian pulled out three smoke bombs from his pockets and hid them in his fists.  
  
"How did you do that?" Korin snapped. "How didn't you hold me down without even coming close to me?" Ian and Sara just looked at each other and then at the Blade. Korin followed their eyes and looked at the Witchblade. "Oh, I see, you used the Witchblade. Huh, that's one power I never knew it had. No mater, I will soon learn to master all of both blade's skills." An evil smile crept across Korin's face. Korin started to run towered Sara.  
  
"NOW!" Sara called to Ian as she got behind him. Ian threw the smoke bombs to the floor and at once they went off, filling Sara's apartment with smoke. Sara and Ian hurried out the door but Korin could see their outlines threw the smoke. She growled in anger.  
  
"It won't be that easy to get past me, Sara!" Korin snapped as she went out threw the window. Once outside, she saw Ian and Sara climbing on Sara's bike and start off. Korin growled and got to the roof of the next building with easy. Then she jumped to the side walk where she found the Car she had parked there (she came to Sara's apartment in the car) and followed them. She was surprised when she saw that they where taking the way towered Irons' place. "Going there won't do you any good, Sara." Korin told herself.  
  
Ian and Sara pulled up in front of the mansion about one minute before Korin which gave them time to get threw the gate and make there way towered the house. Korin pulled in and followed behind them. Ian and Sara raced to the study doors and flung them open. Irons turned to look at them with shock in his face. Ian and Sara ran in a bit further and faced the door and Korin came in after them. Korin's eyes where stone cold and without feelings.  
  
"What's going on?" Irons snapped to Korin. "What are they doing here, Korin?" Irons pointed to Sara and Ian.  
  
"Don't worry, father." Korin said, an evil smile once again coming to her face. "I'll take care of Sara." Korin came a little closer to Sara. "What did you think running to this place would do you any good for? Did you really think coming here would help you at all? You're not very smart, Sara."  
  
"Korin," Ian said, "Please, just let me tell you this one thing." Ian looked into Korin's eyes hoping to find something there that wasn't full of hate. "Please, Korin."  
  
"Why should I, Ian?" Korin asked. "Why should I care what you have to say? You don't care about me!" Ian shook his head and took a few steps towered Korin.  
  
"I do care about you." Ian said. "I care very much about you." Ian put his hand on Korin's cheek and looked into her eyes. "I love you." He whispered. Korin pulled away from Ian's touch, her cold eyes staring into his caring ones. She shook her head and took another step backwards.  
  
"Don't-don't say that, Ian!" Korin snapped. "I won't give into that! I won't believe that lie!"  
  
"It's not a lie, Korin!" Sara said. "He dose love you! He told me so himself." Sara said.  
  
"No!" Korin yelled. "No, you're lying. I won't believe it." With this, Korin ran towered Sara but Ian cam in front of her and stopped her by kissing her in the lips. It was the same sweet kiss he has given her not long ago. Korin's eyes grew wide as things came back to her. Irons, the doctors, everything slowly came back. Korin back away from Ian and her mouth hung open. She felt numb. She backed away and shook her head. She looked at Ian who nodded.  
  
"What are you waiting for, Korin?" Irons snapped. "She's right there, you have her." Korin's eyes stayed the same dark color as before only now there was a lot more then hate in them. Now Korin's eyes where full of tears and pain. She was shacking, though Irons couldn't see it. She looked at Irons. She began to understand what had to be done. "Well, Korin?" Irons said. "Are you going to kill her or not?"  
  
Korin answered by jumping at Irons. In his shock, Irons was not able to duck. Korin knocked him to the floor and pointed the blade to his throat. "This is for everything you've done." She whispered to him coldly. "Both to me, and to Ian." She raised her Blade and with a cry, brought it down. Sara and Ian looked away as they heard Irons last painful screaming. When they looked back, Korin was standing up and had backed away from Irons body. Sara and Ian winced as they saw Irons head lying a foot away from his body. Korin turned to Sara and Ian. Her eyes where slowly coming back to there right color as she stood there. Korin felt her breaths become shaper as she began to understand what she had done. She had killed her own father. She had cut off his head. And what's worse, she had tried to do the same thing to Sara. Korin fell to her knees and hid her face in her hands as tears began to fall.  
  
Ian and Sara looked at one another. Ian walked over to Korin and placed his hand on her shoulder. Korin looked up at him with tear stained eyes. He looked into those eyes and saw the same girl he knew and loved. "Korin..." He said his voice kind. Korin stood up and backed away shaking her head. "Its OK, Korin." Ian told her. Korin only shook her head more and then ran past him and Sara and out the door. "Korin, wait." Ian started after her only to be stopped by Sara garbing him by the arm. Sara shook her head.  
  
"Don't o after her, Ian." Sara told him.  
  
"But, we don't know what she'll-" Ian started but was cute off by Sara.  
  
"She'll be fine, Ian." Sara informed him. "She just needs to let everything come back. She's hurting right now because she knows she broke her promise to you." Ian looked at Sara in shock.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Ian asked. Sara laughed a little.  
  
"Because, the Blades don't keep secrets." Sara smiled. "Ian, she'll be back. And, when she does, you might want to be ready to talk to her." Ian nodded. It looked like things where going to get back to the way they where...but it seemed to Ian, it would take a little bit before Korin was really back to her old self.  
  
~~  
  
Korin let the rain fall on her head as she sat on a park bench. The rain mixed with her tears that where slowly falling down her face. Korin raped her arms around herself and brought her knees up to her chest. She had done the unthinkable. She had broken the one promise she had ever made to Ian. She had killed. She had killed her father, and that only made it worse. She looked down at the Blade, which was back in its bracelet form. "What am I, good or bad?" Korin asked the swirling mist of black and gray. "How will I know what you want to be used for, evil or good." Korin's eyes widened...  
  
She looked around her. She was under water and their where stars inside the water and the moon, too. Korin was floating there, her eyes wide open. "Where am I?" Korin asked. "What am I doing under water?"  
  
"Korin Irons!" Came a soft woman's voice from nowhere.  
  
"Who are you?" Korin asked. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Korin, do not be upset. I, and your lover, are here for you."  
  
"B-Black Blade?" Korin stuttered in her amazement.  
  
"Yes, Korin, it is I."  
  
"What are you, Blade? Are you good or evil? How can I use you when I don't know what you are?" Korin asked.  
  
"I am, whatever you want me to be." Came the answer.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you want to use me for good or evil, Korin?" The voice asked.  
  
"I want to use you for good, as does Ian." Korin replied.  
  
"Then, I am good. I will be used for good, as long as that is what you want me to be. I was made of darkness, but my wielder can bring light to the Darkness. You are the first of many wielders to come. And as long as you use me for good, so will all the others to fallow. And now, Korin, you must return to your lover."  
  
"My lover?" Korin asked. "You mean Ian, don't you?"  
  
"Ian is worried about you. You must return to him. And remember, I am always here for you."  
  
Korin's head snapped up and she jumped to her feet and looked around. She sighed and looked up at the falling rain. So now she knew. She knew the blade was good. Now, she had to talk to Ian.  
  
~~  
  
A/N OK, people, what did you think? Good, bad, stupid, tell me what you think. The next chapter will be the end of this Story. * Sighs * I know, I know. But never fear! I'm going to be writing a Flesh and Blood II if I get enough feed back. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review soon. I'll love you forever. 


	8. Chapter 8: The End

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm glad to bring you yet another chapter of "Flesh and Blood". Sadly, this s the last chapter of this story. But never worry, I'm pretty sure I'll make a Flesh and Blood II. But, if everyone just really hates the idea of another story, I won't write it. So, anyway, enjoy and all that jazz. Oh, and I want reviews. A lot of reviews, please.  
  
A great Thank you to everyone who reveiwed and to my fellow FanFiction writters who gave me a few hints. Believe you me, this is not going to be my last . Much love, people.  
  
~~  
  
With a sigh, Korin slowly knocked on Ian's door. Her cloths where soaking wet from the rain. She shivered a little as she waited for Ian to open the door. The rain had stoped fallen after she had left the park but she was still cold. At last, Ian opened the door and smiled when he saw Korin.  
  
"Korin," Ian said. "Oh, thank goodness. " He hugged her and smiled. "Oh I was so worried, Korin." Korin felt guilt start inside her. The last thing she had wanted was to make Ian worry. But, heck, if it got her a hug...  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ian." Korin said, tears filling her eyes. "I didn't mean to worry you... or to try and hurt..." She stopped as she looked at the cut on his cheek. She placed her hand there. "Oh my word, Ian, did I... did I do that to you?" Ian looked at the floor and pulled away from her touch. He nodded. Korin gasped a little. "Oh, Ian, I never wanted to hurt you! I didn't mean it at all! I swear! I would never hurt you! I'm... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry about everything! About hurting you, about hurting Sara, about breaking my promise to you."  
  
"Korin," Ian said placing his hand on her shoulders. "It wasn't you doing all those things. It was Irons, using you to do what he wanted."  
  
"But I killed Irons!" Korin whispered. "I killed him after I told you I wouldn't... oh my word, Ian, what are we going to do?! They are going to know Irons is dead! How on earth am I going to get out of this?" Ian smiled a little half smile.  
  
"It's all taken care of, dear. I already called the police. They came and I told them that Sara had come over to meet with Irons and when we went into the study he was gone and all we found of him was this note." Ian smiled at the look of shock in Korin's face. "They think he ran off with a girl named Terry who he is going to marry and move to Africa with." Korin's mouth hung open a little.  
  
"But... won't they know the note wasn't real?" Korin asked. Ian shook his head.  
  
"I've been able to copy Irons' hand-writing for the past two years." Ian's smile grew wider. "They'll never know it wasn't him." Korin shook her head and smiled.  
  
"You son of a gun." Korin said. "But what about his body? And the blood?"  
  
"I told you I took care of everything, didn't I?" Ian kissed her four head. "Irons' body is underground where no one can find it and his blood that was on the floor is nowhere to be seen. You see, Korin, I took care of everything and nothing bad will happen."  
  
"Ian... you did all that for me?" Korin felt her heart beat faster. She couldn't believe he had risked so much for her. She smiled. Oh yeah, this was one of the many reasons she loved this man. "Oh, Ian!" Korin threw her arms around him and held him. Ian smiled and held Korin close. "I love you, Ian Nottingham." Korin said with a smile.  
  
"I love you too, Korin Irons." Ian whispered in her ear. Korin's eyes widened.  
  
"You... you do?" She said looking him in the eye. "You really love me?" Ian smiled.  
  
"With all my heart and soul, I do." Ian said. He knew he did, too. Over the past few weeks he had grown to love Korin... well, the real Korin anyway. Ian smiled and Korin smiled back. She looked at the floor blushing a little.  
  
"Um..." Korin hated to mess up such a wonderful moment but she had to talk to Ian about the Blade. "I was wondering if we could talk for a bit." She looked up into Ian's caring eyes. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah of course, Korin." Ian said. "Um... where do you want to talk?" He asked. Korin smiled and took his hand.  
  
"Fallow me." Korin said pulling lightly on Ian's arm and leading him down the hallway. They went on until they came to a door, which opened up to show a flight of narrow stairs. Korin and Ian walked up the stairs with Korin still in front holding Ian's hand. Once at the top of the stairs, Korin opened a door that lead out to the roof. Ian smiled as he looked around. The clouds in the sky had cleared away bringing out the brightly shinning stars. There was only one spot on the roof that was flat and Ian and Korin had found out long ago about this place and used to sit up there when they where kids. He looked up at the stars then back to Korin who was smiling.  
  
"Do you remember this place?" Korin asked Ian nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Ian said. "I remember very much. This is where you want to talk?" Korin nodded. She sat down and patted the spot next to her. Ian sat facing her. Korin sighed.  
  
"I've been thinking about the Blade." Korin began. "About the evil... and the good it holds. I've not known what the Blade should be used for, good or evil. That is, I didn't until now." Korin let out another sigh. "I was given a vision from the Blake Blade. And in my vision, the Blade told me many things. The first was that it would always be with me." Ian nodded and allowed Korin to go on. "She also told me that whatever I wanted to use her for is what she would be."  
  
"Meaning...?" Ian asked.  
  
"Meaning that if I choice to wield the Blake Blade for good, then the Blade will forever be good, and if I use it for evil... well, you get my meaning."  
  
Ian nodded. "What else did the Blade tell you?" He asked. Korin felt herself blush a little.  
  
"She said that my lover would always be with me." She looked Ian in the eye. He looked back.  
  
"That lover being me, correct?" Ian asked a little worried. Korin laughed a little.  
  
"Yes you, silly." Korin hit Ian's arm lightly. "Ian... the Blade thinks-knows--that we are meant to be." She moved a little closer to Ian. "She said that we would be together. In this life and in the lives of the new Blake Blade wielders." Ian pressed his four head up against Korin's and looked into her eyes. "She said that-" Korin felt her heart beat and her breath sharpen as she gazed into her love's eyes.  
  
"She said what?" Ian asked almost knowing the answer.  
  
"She said that we would be lovers... for... all... time." They closed the space between them and let there lips brush together. Korin felt her heart beat slow a little though mind was racing. She had never felt sure a loving embrace and such a warm lust all at once. It only lasted a few moments but it was the most wonderful thing either of them had ever felt. Korin bit her lip and smiled up at Ian who smiled back.  
  
"Umm... did you want to go inside?" Ian asked. Korin shook her head.  
  
"I'd like to stay up here for a bit, if it's ok with you." Korin said.  
  
"Sure." Ian said lying down on his back to look up at the brightly shinning stars. Korin lay her head next to his and smiled.  
  
"Look," Korin said pointing up to the sky. "See, that's the Big Dipper, that's Orrin, and that's-"  
  
"Cannes Major," Ian finished with a smile. "I remember when we spent that one summer every night up here learning each of the constellations just for fun." Korin laughed a little.  
  
"Remember the night Jason found us up here and we had to pay him twenty bucks so he wouldn't tell Irons on us?" Korin and Ian laugh together.  
  
"Yeah, it was funny because he thought we where making out up here." Ian laughed. Korin giggled. "What now?" Ian asked.  
  
"I just thought f something," Korin laughed. "We where just making out up here." Ian laughed, too.  
  
"Wow, I hadn't thought of it like that." Ian smiled and brushed away some of Korin's hair from her face. "Do you remember where everything else is?"  
  
"Hmm..." Korin looked up at the stars. "Well, I see the Little Dipper... but I don't remember the other ones... will you show them to me?" She gave Ian the puppy dog-face making him laugh out load.  
  
"OK, now lets see which ones I can remember." Ian began to list off the constellations one by one out there in the cool night air. Korin began to slowly fall asleep. About an hour later, Ian looked down at his sleeping beauty with a smile. He picked her up and carried her to her room. He lay her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her. He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. Then he turned to leave.  
  
As he was walking away, he felt Korin's hand grab his wrist. Ian turned around to see that Korin was still fast asleep. He looked down at his wrist and saw Korin's Blade hand holding it. He smiled. "You want me to stay with her?" He asked. The Blade gave a low hum. Ian smiled and crawled into the bed. He pulled Korin's back to his chest and breathed in her warm sent. He lay one hand across her waist and, smiling, fell fast asleep.  
  
The two lovers lay there dreaming. Both of them smiled in there deep dreamless sleep. The room was silent but for the soft humming of a "dark" Blade that was happy with the two. It knew the love they had would face danger and near death, but as long as they had each other, the Blade would be happy. So on the two slept with the Blade keeping away the dreams.  
  
FIN 


End file.
